


Golden Heart Jól

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Christmas Drabble Day 2018 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Asgardian Yule, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Traditions, Yuletide, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: shitty-imagines-95  asked:For drabble day would you consider doing another follow up of Golden Heart?? Maybe Babies first christmas?anonymous  asked:Could we have Golden Heart Christmas with the new baby?? Maybe being born on Christmas, or what the Asgardians Celebrate that is, probably the Yule?bitchy-stitches  asked:How about a First Golden Holiday with Heimdall? A combination of Norse Winter Festival and Secular American Christmas? Featuring their kid?





	Golden Heart Jól

 

 

* * *

You smiled up at Heimdall when he came through the compound’s doors, stamping snow from his boots. On his shoulder rested a huge Christmas tree. It was December twentieth, the start of what the Asgardians called Jól or Yule. Tonight would begin the festivities for Thor, Loki, and Heimdall, and though the others had decorated for Christmas long ago, the team’s personal common area had been reserved for Asgardian tradition. 

Last year had been the first year you’d celebrated Yule with Heimdall, your husband, at your side, but this year would be the first year you got to celebrate with Heimdall and your daughter. Born in October, she was but a few months old, and wouldn’t understand or remember anything that happened in the next twelve days, but that didn’t stop you from being unbelievably excited about sharing it with her.

“Look how big it is!” you exclaimed. “Look what daddy brought, Runa.” You patted her bum, but she only cooed gently against your shoulder. 

“Little one.” 

Heimdall walked toward you, sending you heart soaring. It continued to do that every time he smiled at you, or stalked toward you with that look in his eyes. When he bent down to kiss you, you were already stretching up to meet him. The kiss was anything but quick. It built a slow burn inside you, you were helpless against when he finally pulled away and left you aching for more. 

“How is my precious babe?”

“Runa is just fine. She’s an absolute angel.” 

“That is because she takes after her mother.” He smiled down at his daughter and gently stroked a knuckle over her cheek. 

She was a beautiful baby, her skin barely a shade lighter than Heimdall’s. He could say she took after you, but Runa was Heimdall in miniature right down to her pretty golden eyes. “Flatterer. You know she’s one hundred percent your daughter.”

“She is at most fifty percent my daughter. She is half yours, my love.”

You smiled and shook your head, and headed down the hall. “Come on, sweet talker. You need to put down that tree. Your daughter wants her daddy.”

Laughter rumbled from him as he followed you, packing the eight-foot spruce with one hand. “I’m sure she missed me terribly.” 

“Well, I did.” You shot him a smile over your shoulder.

“Little one, you keep looking at me like that, and we will be growing our family sooner than expected.”

The shimmer of heat that washed through you made you blush. “You and those eyes. Cut it out before my knees give out.”

He laughed again and followed you through the open doors. 

“Heimdall!” Thor bellowed, causing Runa to give a startled cry. 

“Thor!” you hissed working to shush the baby after her fright. 

Contrition filled his face. “Y/N, I apologize.” He approached swiftly, a sheepish smile on his face. “May I?”

You glared at him but handed over your daughter. “You’d think after two months you’d learn not to bellow indoors.”

“I’m terribly sorry.” Thor leaned down and pressed a kiss to your cheek. “Forgive me?”

You shook your head and smiled up at him. “Always.”

“My king,” Heimdall said as he set the tree in its stand. “Stop flirting with my woman.”

“I would never,” Thor smirked and threw you a wink as he packed Runa around, gently patting her bum as he headed for the window. “The sun wheel looks incredible this year.”

“Thank you, brother.” Loki appeared beside Thor out of nothing and stole Runa, whose quiet whimpers had not quite settled, from his brother. “You have her all unsettled.”

While the two of them argued quietly over who was better equipped to soothe Runa, you headed toward Heimdall who was shrugging out of his jacket and unwrapping his scarf. His mass of dreads swung free and made you hum in appreciation. 

He chuckled at your noise. “Some days I think you love me for my hair.” 

“Well, it has a certain appeal.” As did the rest of him. Running your hands up his chest, you met him halfway when he took you by the waist and lifted you for another kiss. Your toes barely brushed the ground, but you let yourself float on the pleasure of his lips and sighed when he nipped his teeth into your tongue. 

“What did I say about starting something?” he murmured when he lifted his head. His gaze drifted down to land on your generous cleavage. “Perhaps we should let Thor and Loki watch Runa and have a nap.”

“Your idea of a nap and mine are very different.”

He pulled you closer, his hands flexing on your waist. “It has been so long, little one, waiting for you to recover from Runa's birth.” He pressed his lips to your ear. “I miss your cries of passion when I bury my cock in your body.”

Even with other people in the room, he could still make your knees quake, but when Runa's whimpers became a full voice wail, you smiled sadly up at Heimdall and went to get your daughter. 

“Hand her over. She's probably hungry.”

Loki appeared about to argue before his nose wrinkled. “I do believe she needs her nappy changed.”

“One of these days I'm going to leave that to you. Do you want the fun of playing uncle? Well, you can learn to change a diaper.” Runa settled into whimpers once back in your arms. “Isn't that right, baby? Mean old Uncle Loki won't change your bum. Even Uncle Steve has changed your diaper, hasn't he? Yes, he has.”

***

Heimdall chuckled as he watched his wife, his precious little one and her cherished bundle of joy stride from the room. She utterly refused to nurse Runa with an audience, no matter what Loki said about creating a barrier for her, but it was the look on the God of Mischief's face which made him frown. “Loki?”

“She called me Uncle.”

The boy, for to Heimdall he would always be the bright-eyed mischief-making boy the Guardian loved, looked stunned. “Of course. You are family.”

“Hm. The strange Uncle who visits only to cause chaos,” Thor chuckled. 

Heimdall arched a brow. “As if you are any better my overly loud king?” 

Thor gave a sheepish grin. “I am merely excited. How long has it been since we could celebrate Mother Night with a new mother in our midst?”

“Many years,” Loki murmured. 

“She will not stand vigil like last year. But I will wait with you. I believe the Captain, Barnes, and Vision will be joining us.” Mother's Night was the longest night of the year and the night Asgardians honoured their female ancestors.

A vigil was held, and a yule log lit, to see the light did not go out but returned to the world to once again lengthen the days and shorten the nights. Therefore, it was fitting to honour their mothers, as mothers were the givers of life, as the sun was a giver of life.

The sun wheel, a wreath made from boughs of spruce and pine decorated with berries and pinecones, would be set alight and rolled down the nearest hill. As there were few hills in the area, Loki had taken to making a giant ice slide and letting the wheel roll down that. It was a tradition long thought to encourage the Norns to see the sun return, be reborn after the longest night.

Then they would begin to decorate, making wreaths and garlands, paper decorations of unique snowflakes to hang from the ceiling. Sacred gifts would be carved or created to hang on the tree, while Y/N would sneak in a couple of boxes of glass balls, “Just to add sparkle.” 

Traditionally, there would be twelve nights of feasting, drinking, and gaming, but their level of celebration had been too hard on the Midgardians, so they'd cut it back to the four nights leading up to Christmas when they took a step back and celebrated in the Midgardian way. Then, after the twenty-sixth, they had smaller parties with roast ham, and as many Asgardian delicacies as Loki could produce. The beer never stopped flowing, and the people of Avengers compound were welcome to come and go as they pleased.

There were many a drunken laugh belted those nights, much fun had by all, and a few hookups that people regretted come morning. Thor saw to it that no one wound up paying for their drunken mistake by having a possibly unwanted child, and Loki used his magic to be sure no one got hurt when they stumbled home. Friday, the AI, saw to the rest. 

It all culminated on New Year's Eve with one final feast of extravagance, blending Asgardian and Midgardian tradition perfectly. 

Though it was different than what Heimdall was used too, he found he wouldn't change any of it for the world. He'd found a home, family, and happiness in the most unlikely place. 

The arms of his little one, his cherished Y/N, and he couldn't be happier.

-The End-

 


End file.
